trinity_wonderfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily
Emily is a prodigious mage from the Fantasy world. She was the apprentice of Grand Magician High Walker. Emily is one the central female protagonists of Trinity Wonder and, together with Gang Wu-Jin and Sylvia Walden, make up the series' eponymous "trinity". Appearance Emily appears as the archetypal cute and feminine character in the series. She initially wore dark-colored robes that were further layered by a hooded cloak. She also had turquoise accessories with her such as a bracelet and an amulet necklace. Later, Emily swapped her wear with a bright yellow, long-sleeved hoodie jacket matched with a short skirt and thigh-high socks. She kept wearing her accessories. Her hoodie jacket displays her name and abilities in typeface at the front. Personality As opposed to the loudness of both Sylvia and Wujin, Emily is quite shy and reserved. However she can be quite talkative as well, especially when talking about magic. She is also prideful of her powers and abilities. Background In the Fantasy world, an on-going cataclysmic war is raging for the world's fate. Emily joined her master on the side of the Kingdom against the forces of chaos. During a battle, the Kingdom army was faced with an ancient evil - the Dragon. The army's efforts to slay the Dragon proved futile but Emily was able to save the army from total destruction. She then began preparing all of her spells for a counter-attack. Unbeknownst to her, the dense concentration of mana created a mysterious wormhole. At the height of the fight, just as she was about to cast her spells on the Dragon, the wormhole then sucked Emily and sent to her to another parallel world. Role Emily was the last of the Trinity to be introduced in the series. In the midst of the fight between a mysterious man and a metallic puppet, the teleportation gate opened up and Emily calmly took her first steps in Asadal. After assessing the initial situation, she saw the bewildered faces of the people around and correctly assumed that they were fighting. A three-way standoff then occurred. Emily saw the man's ki presence and judged him to be the bigger threat hence she focused on attacking him first. Emily cast her spells but these proved ineffective against the man's sturdiness. The two then gathered their respective mana/ki facing each other to build up a one-hit KO but as the two keep charging up, they generated massive amounts of quantum energy that causes a wormhole to appear once again. As if oblivious to their surroundings, Emily and the man still continued building up their attacks while the wormhole began sucking the earth, teleportation gate, and everything else within reach. The metallic puppet then charged in between the two, ripping apart the Power Raver's cockpit to reveal a woman piloting inside. The man then backs off which prompted Emily to do the same. The woman then tried communicating with them but due to their different languages, they failed to understand each other. A metallic helmet was soon offered by the woman which enabled them to finally overcome the language barrier. The woman introduced herself as Sylvia Walden, while the man as Gang Wu-Jin. Sylvia then offered her home as a place to retire without garnering public attention. Emily accompanied Sylvia when news of her company's power ravers going berserk broke out. Powers and Abilities Emily is a scholarly master of magic. The following spells were used by Emily in the series: *Inferno Flame *Grasp of the World Tree *Earth *Fireball *Illuminate *Healing *Barrier Relationships Gallery Emily2.PNG Emily3.PNG Emily4.PNG Emily5.PNG Emily face1.PNG Emily face2.PNG Trilogy settle.PNG Trinity.PNG Emily and Wu-Jin.PNG Emily and Wu-Jin1.PNG Emily and Wu-Jin2.PNG Emily barrier1.PNG Emily healing.PNG Emily light.PNG Quotes References Category:Characters